


searching out fear in the gathering gloom

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [96]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer and Companion!Kevin and Lullaby by The Cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	searching out fear in the gathering gloom

Kevin glanced around the empty hold, but all the holding pens had been cleared out. It had been depressingly easy to trick the flight computer to declare a core breach, forcing the crew to evacuate in the life rafts. After that, all Kevin had to do was shimmy along fifteen yards of surprisingly roomy venting, drop into hold control room and deactivate the locks. A few precisely timed flashing lights and sirens and the entire tour had been herded neatly up to the flight deck, the airlocks sealed securely behind them.

Mice, cheese, a maze. Deep down, Kevin wished it had been even just a little bit more difficult to herd his friends.

Kevin pulled the core chip and headed out into the empty corridor. The crew were floating a couple million miles off the bow, and once they realized the ship hadn't gone nuclear, they'd be back. Kevin guessed they had maybe five more minutes to get the ship to light speed before they were in trouble.

Spencer met him at a junction, falling into step beside him. "Engine is hot, but a whole bank down there was giving error readouts. You might have to fly this bird on manual."

Kevin nodded. "The crew tried to vent the hold on the way out the door. I had to get everyone upstairs."

It took half a second for Spencer to follow that statement through. "Huh. You okay with that?"

Kevin really, really wasn't. "We can deal with that after. The priority now is to get them out of danger."

Spencer nodded, and together they strode onto the flight deck. Kevin could have kissed Mike and Brendon. They were standing apart, facing down the rest of tour, keeping them out of the control ring in the centre of the room. Kevin managed to give Mike a tiny nod before he flicked that mental switch in his head fully to work mode.

"I've got flight and navi," he said to Spencer, peeling off to the helm and ignoring the startled stares. They had seconds before people started yelling.

Kevin palmed open navigation and smiled. It was an Altair 3700 - a classic in interstellar mass transport. He could pilot one of these in his sleep.

Flicking control to manual, he ignored the rising noise of the crowd and began plotting a course to safety.

It was all about priorities.


End file.
